thermofandomcom-20200214-history
Not for Prophet
Synopsis George is determined to prove his devotion as a father, so, unable to get Cassie into a local Church of England pre-school after a disastrous interview with the local vicar, he decides to set up an Ultronian faith school to give his daughter a taste of Ultronian culture – much to Janet's despair. Plot When Ollie's pet spider dies George ressurects it but accidently kills it again. Ella,Stanley and a Vicar are coming so Cassie can get into St. Leonard's School, so George quickly researches the Bible. When the Vicar arrives George shocks him by saying that he loves Satan. In the Health Centre Mrs. Raven is working on drugs testing by spiking Pier's coffee and testing the side effects. In George's office he tells Janet that Cassie should go to an Ultronian faith school of of 'Wa-Tu-Ma-Hey-Go-Flaa'. When Janet refuses to let Cassie go to a Faith school on Ultron George decides to make his own faith school in Northolt and starts preaching on the streets. When it fails, George decides to be like Jesus and ressurect people, he does this to Piers after one of Mrs Raven's tests kill him. After this miracle all of Northolt soon join Wa-Tu-Ma-Hey-Go-Flaa, despite Janet's pleas to stop George continues to act as a messiah. Arnie takes some of George's stuff and sells it on a shopping channel. Later in George's office Piers claims he is the messiah as he was ressurected, Mrs. Raven tries to ressurect him but fails. Piers appears on the news with Mrs. Raven to say that George is not the Chosen One as he is not a virgin and Piers is because he is a Virgin. George goes to the Health Centre to confront Piers. Mrs. Raven decides that Piers and George will jump off the roof to prove which one is the chosen one. George goes to the flat to find Cassie has gone to the school on Ultron. George decides Cassie is more important than his religion and renounces his role as the chosen one. George and Janet then watch Piers on television, since George has forefitted Piers refuses to jump so Mrs. Raven tells him to just wave to the crowd and prepares to push him off. Cast *George Monday/ Thermoman - James Dreyfus *Janet Dawkins - Emily Joyce *Dr Piers Crispin - Hugh Dennis *Mrs Raven - Geraldine McNulty *Tyler - Philip Whitchurch *Stanley Dawkins - Tim Wylton *Ella Dawkins - Lil Roughley *Arnie - Lou Hirsch *Apollo "Ollie" Sunday - Finlay Stroud (Voice) Riley and Kyle Bassoli *Cassandra "Cassie" Sunday - Madeline Mortimer (Voice) Sarah and Claire Gower *Herself - Sophie Raworth *Female Patient - Ruth Leah *Good Looking Man - Chris Ellis-Stanton Crew *Script Consultants - Paul Mayhew-Archer and Paul Mendelson *Titles - TSI Design *Music - Philip Pope *Casting Director - Tracey Gillham *Associate Producer - Jed Leventhall *Production Accountant - Allan Davies *Production Buyer - Katrina Duce *Art Director - Jo Sutherland *Studio Manager - Ray Gearing *Location Manager - Jullia Morpeth *Video Effects - Jellyfish Pictures *Visual Effects Designer - Peter Kersey *Costume Designer - Sally Plum *Make-up Designer - Mandy Furlonger *Camera Supervisor - Chas Watts *Vision Mixer - Peter Philips *Lighting Director - Derek Constable *Sound Supervisor - Richard Bradford *Dubbing Mixer - Glenn Calder *Editor - Mykola Pawluk *Production Co-ordinator - Nila Karadia *Assistant Co-ordinator - Liz Oliver *Script Supervisor - Bernadette Darnell *Stage Manager - Sarah Daman *First Assitant Director - Julie Sykes *Line Producer - Suzanne Facenfield *Designer - James Dillon *Executive Producers for the BBC - Jon Plowman and Paul Mayhew-Archer *Executive Producer for Big Bear Films - Marcus Mortimer *Producers - Jamie Rix and John Stroud Trivia *The Vicar in this episode previously appeared in George's Funeral in The Living Dead, in this episode his name is revealed as David. Ratings *Below Top 75 shows Errors Memorable Quotes Category:Episodes